


The Language of Flowers

by rainbowshirbert



Series: Buried Hopes (AnnE Oneshots) [7]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gifts, Post S3, pretty cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowshirbert/pseuds/rainbowshirbert
Summary: Anne gives Gilbert a parting gift when he needs to leave for Toronto
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Buried Hopes (AnnE Oneshots) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Set about a year after S3!
> 
> I feel like I haven't written AWAE fanfic in forever and I really wanted to write something and this idea was in my drafts so I wrote it very quickly (sorry for any grammar issues, oops!)
> 
> An inspiration for this was that before S3 came out I was SO SURE Anne had given Gilbert that purple flower we see in the trailer instead of Winnie. Imagine my disappointment lol. So I wanted to do a scene where Anne does give Gilbert a flower. Originally it was gonna be an AU of the original scene but I honestly like this better, so enjoy!
> 
> I own 2 different versions of The Language of Flowers because they came in the edition of a book I had to read for school, and all the flower references come from the second version!

"I wish you didn't have to go," Anne said, holding Gilbert's hand. She hadn't let go of it since she arrived at Aunt Jo's, where he had been staying for the weekend.

"I don't want to leave, either," he agreed, packing up his clothes, but the shirt he had been folding fell out of his suitcase. "Erm, Anne? Could you let go of my hand so I could pack?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." She backed away. "I'm going to get something to eat. Would you like anything?"

"I already have the millions of scones you made me for the trip," Gilbert laughed, kissing her lightly on the cheek. 

She returned the gesture and exited the room, walking down Aunt Jo's magnificent stairs. She felt like she was in a fairy tale every time she entered the house, but it was beginning to feel more like a tragedy. Why did Gilbert have to go to Toronto?

She didn't pause in the kitchen to ask for a snack but instead walked out the back door into Aunt Jo's massive yard. Cole must have had so much scope out there, with the sun shining from every direction and the garden flowers blooming. Perhaps that was why his art was always so beautiful.

"Goodbye, beautiful daisies," Anne said, running her fingers through the flowers, and then stopping as she saw the roses sprouting among the other flowers.

Stooping down to survey the flowers, Anne tried to recall their meanings from her mother's book. She knew never to send Gilbert yellow roses, though she doubted he would ever know that they meant jealousy and friendship. And of course there was the simple red rose.

"What do you think, dear flowers?" Anne asked, hovering her fingers over their stems. She plucked the red rose, careful not to prick herself with its thorns, and after a few moments of silence, she felt the white rose call out to her and picked it as well.

Smelling them, she raced back inside to see her beau off to the train station.

Anne had hidden the flowers in her bag and fingered the petals slowly as she and Gilbert tried to get their last moments of conversation in. Weekly letters should have run them out of things to talk about, but every time the conversation dulled they had another thing to say to one another.

Their walk to the station was much shorter than either wished, and soon they found themselves saying goodbye. Even after a year of courting, Anne still found this the most painful sorrow in the world.

"I love you," she murmured into Gilbert's ear as she hugged him tight, reaching onto her tip-toes to kiss him quickly on the lips.

"I love you too," he said, gripping her hands tighter. "And I'll see you soon."

She nodded, and untangled one of her hands from his. "I have a gift for you."

His eyebrows lifted in interest. "Really?"

She grinned at him, pulling out the two roses. "I'm almost positive from my mother's book that these roses together mean unity. So you can imagine when you smell them, we're together."

"Am I the red or the white rose?" Gilbert asked, carefully taking the flowers.

"Hm." Anne bit her lip in fake thought. "I'd say white."

He leaned forward with a wide smile. "And why is that?"

"Because it represents girlhood."

Gilbert stepped back, a hand to his chest. "Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, you wound me." 

She laughed, kissing him once more on the cheek. "You're going to miss your train!"

Rolling his eyes, Gilbert pulled her in for one more kiss, one hand still wrapped around the roses. When they pulled apart, he sprinted for the train, with the last whistle blowing. "I'll miss you!"

"Write to me!"

"You know it!"

Anne grinned, waving, and her last view of Gilbert was him sniffing his roses with a smile as warm as the summer sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me a message about anything!
> 
> Wattpad: @heeyitsm  
> Twitter: @mwantsanne  
> Tumblr: @mydramaticflare


End file.
